


Don't Underestimate Me Winchesters

by Aren_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aren_Writes/pseuds/Aren_Writes
Summary: You’re fighting with Sam and Dean to let you go on a hunt with them.





	Don't Underestimate Me Winchesters

“Okay, so, we have what possibly could be a ware wolf case and a location to look into-”

“And a stubborn Winchester who thinks I can’t handle a simple case” You interrupted Sam mid explaining.

“Look Y/n. You can’t go, that’s final.” Dean said calmly not wanting to say more.

“Yea, well, I’m not listening. And I’m coming with”

“Y/n please, this isn’t safe.” Sam tried to convince you.

You snorted, “Safe? When was this life ever safe? We hunt monsters, Sam. Nothing about the whole thing is safe.”

He sighed, “Look, I know you want to come along but after the previous hunt-”

“After the previous hunt!?” You repeat his words “This is about that? We were all backed up in a corner there and if I remember correctly I saved your asses. So instead you pushing me away, you both should practically be begging me to come with. In case I need to save your asses yet again.”

“Like you said we were in a tight spot but the stunt you pull off back their could have gotten you killed.”

“Well I’m not. I’m standing here perfectly fine ready to go on this hunt. So you could both accept it cause nothing you’ll say will change my mind.” You should up heading for the door when you felt grab your arm.

Not turning to face who it was, you grabbed the persons’ wrist twisting it behind their back.

Looking across the room you see Sam looking at you wide eyed in surprise, meaning the person you twisted his wrist was Dean.

“Shit, y/n, ow.” You heard Dean complained.

“You should have thought twice before grabbing my arm, Winchester.” Your twisted his slightly once more before releasing him.

Dean hissed in pain rubbing his wrist.

“I’ll be at the car.” You told them “Don’t think of convening me on not coming on this case. Cause that’s not gonna go so well”

Without another word you left the room leaving the brother staring at the spot where you were just standing.

**Author's Note:**

> KO-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6E178  
> Tumblr: Nova-Fics.tumblr.com


End file.
